Love Like Coffee
by zyrea
Summary: Do not,ever, come between a wizard and his coffee. Set in 5Ds. Romance if you squint.  Rated for swearing.


Do not own.

Hello Morning

It was just starting to rain when the two other ex-members of Team Satisfaction finally copped that Yusei might have feelings for their most confusing companion.

The day had started fairly typically. Yusei had gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn to get some work done. Crow had found the brunette duellist at his duel runner when the redhead had risen at a more acceptable time, and Jack had eventually dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the others, clinging to a coffee cup. All in all, a normal start to the day.

Harry's morning had been less typical. He'd been up most of the night, trying to sort out the mess the twins had unintentionally made of his corner of the kitchen. It was, incidentally, the corner where most of the best food came from, and hid a couple of the less conspicuous potions and ingredients. Leo had been more hyper than usual when the twins and Akiza had visited the night before, but had somehow managed to contain his whirlwind of destruction to _Harry's gods-damned things. _It was possible that hero-worship, experience and fear of Jack's reaction had kept them away from the others. All Harry knew was that mass homicide was looking more and more appealing by the end, and it was only the thought of the three hour journey to the twins' house that stopped him hunting the green-haired menaces down when he'd had to stay up until _five in the freaking morning_ fixing everything.

As such, the brunette wizard barely managed to drag himself to the kitchen, the chant of _coffee coffee coffee _ringing in his ears, his head splitting and eyes burning from another night of less than enough sleep.

He barely chocked back a scream when he opened the cupboard to find the pot that normally contained coffee beans empty. Harry stared blankly at the pot, then Jack's too loud voice rang through the garage.

He was going to die.

As it turned out, Harry didn't get the chance to inflict painful and horrific torture on the blond. He'd just made it into the main garage in time to be spotted by Crow and dragged along to stare at some new twisty piece of machinery that would make the glorified motorbikes prettier or something (Harry didn't get mechanics at the best of days, and he was in no mood to be kind when there was no damn coffee in the building, he'd seen Jack's oversized empty mug, and all he wanted to do was smash the blonds' face in with it.)

So now there he was. Yusei was actually talking, trying to explain to Jack just why he wanted the twisty lump of metal (honestly, Harry didn't see what was so pretty about it). None of the others had noticed their non-duellist companion hovering just above homicidal-zombie mode. The brunette was starting to wake up a bit more, just enough to begin to feel bored, when, looking out of the window, he spotted his haven.

There, just across the street, was a modest looking cafe. It wasn't even that, really, just an outlet, but to Harry it was a godsend. Maybe he wouldn't castrate Jack after all.

Just as Harry was making his way to the door, eyes fixed on his destination, a pair of suspicious looking men entered. Harry didn't pause, merely went to brush past them, when one of them reached out, grabbed his arm and spun him around. There was a moment of silence, then Harry blinked as he felt something cold against his temple, and there was a scream.

Where had the coffee gone...?

"Nobody move or her brains get sprayed!"

Her? Had the other guy got someone else? Glancing out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the other thuggish looking moron standing at the cash desk. No girl in sight. What-?

Oh, Yusei had just finished saying something. Probably about not abandoning friends or some such rot. Now where was that girl?

"-really want to push me! She's a pretty thing, be a shame to blow out such green eyes." Harry could hear the leer this time. Something stuck though. Green eyes? Green eyes, green- Oh hell no.

Zombie Harry dropped away, and homicidal Harry returned with a vengeance. These bastards had just called him a girl. He'd been dragged out of bed with next to no sleep, Jack had drunk the last of the coffee, he'd been press ganged into coming to stare at misshapen lumps of metal that meant nothing to him before he'd had a chance to say anything. And when he'd finally seen the one thing that could make this day even half-way bearable, these sons of bitches waltz in here, take him hostage, and call him a girl. And THEY WERE KEEPING HIM FROM COFFEE!

No one noticed the insane, homicidal shine entering Avada Kedavra eyes until it was too late. The war mage barely twitched, and suddenly thug no.1 found his gun gone, his arm pointing the wrong way, and a deceptively strong hand grabbing his collar as he was hauled forward. He nearly wet himself as he stared into murderous emerald eyes.

"I'm in a very bad mood," Harry began in a surprisingly even tone. "You see, I was up most of the night trying to sort out someone else's mess. I barely got any sleep at all." The grip shifted slightly, tightening, before Harry continued. "One of my flatmates drank the last of the coffee too. So I get here, and suddenly it's ok, because there's this wonderful little coffee place across the road. I'm sure you've seen it." The creepy smile that was starting to join those insane eyes had even Yusei and Jack shifting back a little, and Jack paled slightly at the first mention of coffee.

"So I'm just about to go get breakfast, when these two ignorant little shits barge in here and stop me. So rude. And you know what; they called me a girl too. A girl. But I'll be honest. It's the coffee that's really getting to me."

The thug suddenly found himself in there air, feet dangling below him. His companion had backed up and was staring at the scene like everyone else, gun forgotten.

"You stopped the coffee." The smile was gone. "I'm going to rip your spine out through your ear and shove it so far up your ass you'll be spitting vertebrae. I think I should tear off your dick too, for the girl comment. Maybe shove it into your brain through your eye. It's certainly doing most of the thinking."

The thug could only stare, a strangled whimper tearing itself from his throat.

Harry's head tilted to the side, eyes gleaming, and the smile was back. He was just reaching for the rather shiny, pretty, _sharp and pointy _piece of metal to his side when a familiar Security Official rushed into the shop.

Trudge slammed to a halt, mouth open, and everything seemed to freeze. Then the other would-be thief threw himself at the man, almost sobbing, and babbling incoherently.

Harry's smile vanished to be replaced by a scowl as Trudge snapped back to himself and took control. He let his, ahem, captor drop, and the man scrambled back towards the officer. There was an eruption of sound as everyone began talking at once, and he could feel his headache return with a vengeance.

Harry started at a light touch to his arm, and turned to see blue eyes staring into his own. Yusei tilted his head towards the door, and the pair slipped out unnoticed.

Yusei led Harry across the street and Harry was hit with the glorious smell of fresh coffee as they entered the tiny cafe. He closed his eyes and inhaled. A hand on his shoulder guided the former wizard to a spindly chair and then left. Harry just sat there until a quiet _clink_ had him opening his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of a large steaming cup of coffee.

Harry practically inhaled the first mouthful before slowing and savouring the lovely bitter ambrosia.

About halfway through the cup Harry looked up into the face of his companion. Yusei was watching him with one of those small, precious smiles, and there was something unidentifiable in his eyes. Harry ducked his head and then glanced back up, smiling in return.

That was how the others found them. Yusei, chin resting on one hand, gazing at his companion with obvious fondness, and Harry clutching a nearly empty cup, smiling placidly and blinking up at them innocently.

Trudge was, despite the eye-witness accounts, more than a little sceptical of the events reported to him. There was no way the innocent, fey-like creature he was met with could have done those things.

Crow eyed the two in disbelief, and a little bit of speculation. As one of Yusei's oldest friends, he was well able to read the dopey look in the brunette duellist's eyes.

Jack took note of his rival's well-hidden expression, but refused to approach the table. There was not a hope in hell of him going near the bipolar maniac that was their flatmate for the next few days. Not after he'd seen what Harry had been reaching for. He was the only other real coffee drinker in the flat, after all. Maybe he should buy that kilo of coffee beans as a peace offering...

Through all this the two brunettes just sat there, smiling at each other.

XXxXX

Just a quick idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I know it's not exactly a drabble. Short, not very fleshed out, but I probably won't come back to it.

First fic.


End file.
